XMen: Evolution X
by MobBusters
Summary: A couple months after the Apocalypse arc, a mysterious explosion occurs, blowing the X-Mansion up and taking many mutants with it, including Charles Xavier. The remaining X-Men must restore the team to how it once was. Featuring other Marvel characters.


**Episode One – Convergence**

The X-Men, the legendary team of mutants assembled by Professor Xavier. These 'mutants' were once ordinary humans, born with the X-Gene, a rare gene which causes genetic mutation. Mutants, mutants that were banished from this world, disapproved of by all of society. This team swore to protect both the human and the mutant community, no matter what. And now, this team faced the biggest obstacle ever. The group of Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters students were not actually school children like the public would think, this is just a front. In reality, this school trained the mutants residing there to hone their powers, to master them and evolve into the strongest mutant they can be. To control their powers was all the students ever wanted. Xavier would, daily, search for new mutants, who couldn't control their powers, and invite them to the school. Xavier was helping the world, by keeping the mutants away from creating danger and, also, teaching them to control their powers so a dangerous scene isn't created accidentally.

"Why do you need my help, bub?" Wolverine asked in a slightly angry voice.  
>"Come on Wolverine! You've always been there and we need you so much right now!" Nightcrawler said enthusiastically, hoping to convince Wolverine to return to the newly refurbished X Mansion.<br>"Don't you get it elf? I left because I wasn't needed. I doubt you scrubs need me now. Heck, what's so important anyway?"  
>"It's the Profess-"<br>"What about him?" Wolverine interrupted.  
>"H-he's… he's gone! There was an explosion and everyone just left after the professor disappeared. I managed to teleport out of there just in time."<br>"Hey elf. Let me suit up, we're gonna find 'em."

**-DIFFERENTSCENE-**

The sun was shining a magnificent looking glow on the basketball court, which was filled with mutant teenagers, all eyeing a single basketball. A male, carrying the ball, jumped into the air and blasted forward at a rapid speed towards the basket, scoring with ease. This was Cannonball. Another teenager, this time female, began to extend her sleek silver hair in anger, before yelling "Hey! No powers!" The X Mansion had just been repaired after the previous intrusion by multiple tainted mutants. The newly fitted windows now sparkling, in the beautiful sunlight. The doors of the X Mansion suddenly blew open, and Professor Xavier began to ride towards, on his wheelchair, the stairs. Xavier had something on his mind, and he needed the fresh air to help mend his aching head. Xavier halted to a stop, at the top of the stairs, just an inch away from the next step.

**-DIFFERENTSCENE-**

Wolverine pounced onto his beloved red motorcycle, before signalling Nightcrawler to hop on behind him. "So, you know where anyone is?" Wolverine asked, seeming more calm then earlier.  
>"No, they all took off without telling me anything. Kitty said she's going back home though."<p>

"I guess we've got our first stop then." Wolverine stated, as he pushed the pedal down further, just after revving the bike. With a motion blur, the motorcycle sped forwards towards its destination. "Logan, what have you been doing all this time, anyway?" Nightcrawler asked, trying to pass time. However, most of his speech was slurred due to the loud traffic and vehicle noises. "I was just trying to find a little girl I knew. She came to the mansion once, but, hell, enough of that, we're nearly there." replied Wolverine, trying not to give too much information as it could endanger her.

Wolverine halted to a stop, suddenly, yet they hadn't reached Kitty's house. "What's wrong Wolverine?" Nightcrawler asked, noticing Wolverine sniffing repeatedly. "Someone's here," he replied, "and they shouldn't be." Wolverine got off the motorbike and raised his hand at Nightcrawler, "Kurt, you stay here," he said before walking off despite Nightcrawler's disagreement. In the distance, unknown to the two X-Men, there was a pair of eyes standing at the top of an office building, staring deep into Kurt's soul.

**-DIFFERENTSCENE-**

As Xavier's brain continued to crumble, Storm rushed towards him, knowing he was at unease. Xavier simply rejected any medical assistance and requested Storm to leave, however, Storm stuck by him. The teenagers on the basketball court, by now, had all ignored their game and were all crowding around their 'headmaster', so to speak. Jean Grey had heard Xavier's distress, telepathically, and rushed to warn him of the danger she sensed lurking nearby. Just as Jean arrived outside to warn Xavier, she noticed Cyclops, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Iceman on guard. But wait a second, Iceman was... dripping? Within a second, the whole fantasy world turned upside down. Xavier suddenly, without moving his wheelchair himself, stumbled down the stairs, landing with a crippled look. Iceman looked distraught and as the crowd of mutants hovered around Xavier, the unthinkable happened. A huge burst of light began to emit from the doors of the X Mansion before erupting into a mass of heat, enveloping the mutants and the mansion itself. Within the next two minutes, the mansion was reduced to mere rubble. As surviving mutants brushed dust and stones aside, everyone noticed but one thing; Professor Xavier was missing.

**-DIFFERENTSCENE-**

A male with shiny dark grey hair, almost a pale shade of black, in a black leather jacket and jeans appeared on the motorbike. "What?" Nightcrawler yelled at the teenage mutant sat in front of him, "y… you have the same powers as me?" He finished in confusion. The tanned male began to rev the motorbike, until he spoke up. "Name's Hishy, I'm a freak. Nice to meet you too." He stated in a sarcastic and excited voice. "No, I don't have the same powers as you. I'm an imitator; I can copy anybody's powers just by simply staring into their eyes. I can't hold more than one power at a time, but I can keep a previous power for upto ten seconds after I change it, and can barely control each power. For example, I accidentally teleported here, I didn't even know what power I took. And you, using a holo-projector? Heh. Go on then, show me who you really are."  
>"It's just a wa-"<br>"MOVE ELF," Wolverine suddenly shouted as Nightcrawler teleported to a nearby tree and Wolverine dived forward, tackling Hishy. "Who are you?" he yelled. Hishy smirked slightly, and what he did next was to, in a way, test his mimicking abilities. "Member of the Brotherhood. You can call me the Thief; after all, I just stole your powers." Surprisingly, Wolverine drove his claws into the young boy's stomach, not too far as to cause fatal injury, but just enough to warn him away. Wolverine turned, and then jumped back onto his motorbike. Nightcrawler quickly teleported back onto the motorbike, and, as it began to drive a way, he turned to see Hishy wink at him. The motorbike faded off into the distance to leave a wounded Hishy on the floor. Just as he guessed, Hishy's slashed at stomach began to seal up like a speeded up skin regeneration cycle and he stood before teleporting away.

"Why'd you do that?" Kurt asked Logan, as it wasn't like him to harm teenagers.  
>"He had Quicksilver's scent on him. How'd you think he knows the Brotherhood? He's up to no good, so I warned him not to stand in my way." Logan replied with a monotone and stale voice. "Let's go get half-pint." He muttered, as the motorbike's brakes came on, forcing the vehicle into a stop. The two males had finally arrived at the house they had picked Katherine Pryde up from some time ago. "Hey, elf, I don't think her parents are going to be… willing to let her go. You go 'port in there and see what's what."<br>Nightcrawler slightly hesitated, realising he hadn't seen Kitty for a month or so. "What about you?" He stated in his usual German accent.  
>"I'll be around." Logan replied. Kurt nodded then, with a slight sound, disappeared leaving nothing but a few small clouds of purple smoke. Kurt reappeared at the top of the stairs in Kitty's house. Slowly, he tiptoed down the steps until he was about half way. Once there, he listened to the voices coming from the rooms. "No Katherine! I have told you once! They have endangered you time and time again, and this time it could've ended differently. You could have died!"<br>"I, like, know mom! But they are my friends!" Kitty replied to her angered mother.  
>"Listen to your mother Katherine! A no means no. Didn't the mansion blow up anyway, dear?" Butted in her father, trying to give evidence as to why Kitty should be disallowed to join the X-Men.<br>"Yeah, but I know they're out there somewhere. The X-Men are trained to always stick together and, like, look out for one another." She replied, trying her best to give a valid reason. Her parents simply stared at her with a disgusted face. "You know what? I don't know why I bother! You two don't care about me, or you'd let me go find them!" She yelled in a surprisingly angry voice. Kitty, then, stormed off out of the kitchen and into the hallway, before, finally, ascending the stairs.

**-DIFFERENTSCENE-**

Logan slammed the now empty pint-sized glass hard onto the wooden surface of the counter. "Fill me up." He demanded, as the barman took the glass and turned to fill it. The barman returned, moments later, with the glass – this time full with beer. Ignorantly, Logan stood up and tossed some change on the counter, but he left the glass there. "What're you doing here, kid?" He asked, walking up to a figure wearing a hooded trench coat. "Same as you, probably. Bringing the 'Kitty' back. We told her we're coming, just came here so Amara could go to the restroom. Kitty's just telling her parents she's leaving as we speak. We were gonna call ourselves 'New X-Men', but you're here now, so…"  
>"This kid's grown up, hasn't he? Get Magma; let's get out of here… Iceman." Logan replied, as the figure removed his hood to reveal a light brown colour haired and grinning Bobby Drake.<br>"Wait, don't you wanna know how we got here?"  
>"How?" Logan asked.<br>"Guess," Replied Bobby in a cheeky voice.  
>"Ugh, I'm not one for games, bub. Just tell me."<br>"The X-Jet. Beast and Forge were on a test drive when the explosion happened; we've already recovered most of the mutants… The ones that actually wanted to come back, that is" At that moment, Amara appeared from the restroom door, edging towards Logan.  
>"Logan? Come on Bobby let's go show him the congregation place!"<br>"What about Kitty?" Bobby replied.  
>"Nightcrawler's on it." Logan interrupted.<p>

**-DIFFERENTSCENE-**

"You know Kätzchen, I missed my best friend." Kurt said with a convincing hug. "Let's get out of here?" He asked Kitty with excitement.  
>"Yeah Kurt, let's go." She replied, just as Kurt teleported the duo to the street, Kitty gripping her suitcase tightly. A burst of air shot the pair and a blackbird jet slowly landed. "Get in," Bobby said, helping Kitty into the jet. Kurt simply teleported inside. To both Kitty's and Kurt's surprise, almost all of the X-Men were inside the jet. "Kitty!" yelled Jamie, who had the power to create duplicates of himself. Kitty waved at him then took a seat beside him and Bobby. "I'm glad we're all back together," Storm stated as both Jean Grey and Cyclops nodded in agreement.<br>"First things first though, where are we heading?" Logan asked, openly.  
>"Shall we tell him? I'm not sure he's going to like it," Sam whispered to Amara and Roberto.<br>"I'm not sure, maybe we should just keep it a secret until we get there," Roberto replied.  
>"Logan, that's not all that's on our mind right now. We've all been through so much over the past few weeks. We had a nearly fatal interruption, but we're all still together. We will always stay together, for we are the X-Men. Sure, we will have our losses but when we work as a team, we're unstoppable. So why don't we head on to our new 'house' and stop thinking about ourselves, but the man who started all of this; Charles." Hank McCoy said in a very leader-like voice. Everybody nodded in unison, all of them implying 'sure'. Wolverine snarled slightly.<br>"We're going to the Brotherhood house, aren't we?"


End file.
